


everything matters

by alivelesbian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivelesbian/pseuds/alivelesbian
Summary: Five little moments that send ripples through the galaxy. Five significant moments that remain even as the galaxy falls.





	1. Shiala: Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these mini-fics a while ago to practice writing with such a limited word count. Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thorian's impact is felt long after its death.

Studying her changing skin pigment, Shiala wonders how she didn't notice it sooner. Was she simply unobservant? Had she been foolish enough to let it pass her by, locked inside her dingy battle-torn room, reliving her traumatic experience with the Thorian?

Perhaps it's just the lack of daylight. Her friends at Zhu's Hope had been trying to convince her to leave her room, and while she still communicated with them through their mental link, she'd refused to join them in person.

_That doesn't seem right._

Visions of clones invaded her mind. _The Thorian caused this._

Burying her head, Shiala screams. 

 


	2. Benezia: Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reapers know how to convince even the strongest minds.

Benezia's skull feels set to burst, the intensifying pressure pushing down inside her head; worse than anything she has experienced before, far from the touch of an asari mind against her own – familiar, gentle, safe – and sharper than any pain she has ever known.

Visions flood her mind: civilisations lost in senseless war, suffering through fighting, choosing resistance rather than submission to their inevitable salvation.

Distortion overwhelms her, numbing her senses. The physical world around her fades.

_So much suffering._

She must stop it. The Reaper's salvation is the only way.

Benezia is a peacemaker and her path is clear.

 


	3. Aethyta: Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A volus and a salarian fall short of their plan.

_Idiots,_ Aethyta mutters to herself as her volus and salarian guests stagger away. _Who plans assassinations in a bar?_

Sighing, she supposes that she should feel relieved to catch wind of it here rather than in her security feeds. It would've been too late.

Good thing she has contacts.

 

 

 

 

The salarian barely registers his volus friend's knife-punctured suit before smashing against the wall in a violent blue blast. His head rebounds; his friend screams, the explosion of his exposed skin coinciding with the snapping of the salarian's neck. They fall.

Aethyta stands over them. _Idiots._

They picked the wrong target.

 


	4. Morinth: Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the easiest place to hide is in plain sight.

Morinth weaves her way through the grimy crowds of Omega, feet carrying her towards the reverberating beats of the nightclub ahead.

She doesn't have to infiltrate; nobody gives her a second glance, nestled in with drunken asari party-goers keen to take her under their wings.

From the bar, she thinks: she's an undetectable drop in the ocean on this filthy station. Despite the welcomed break from action, Morinth feels boredom; seeping restlessness telling her to make her travel worthwhile, to satisfy her cravings once more.

But for now, she recuperates. She won't be on the run for a long time.

 


	5. Falere: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new era of hope begins.

The sky lights up like a fire above Falere as she stands within the monastery, eyes adjusting to the sudden flash of energy filling the darkness of the night.

It's beautiful, really. Falere identifies a long-lost, albeit not unfamiliar, feeling in her chest: hope. Could this really be the end of the Reapers? The galaxy's final stand in the war against its demise? Unlike Rila's final stand, there's serenity in the chaos of this destruction; the reclamation of the future, the promise of rebuilding, healing, achieving peace once more.

She wonders where Mother is, and whether they'll rebuild together too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme I've gone for here is that even though these little moments for each character could be easily forgettable or lost through the mayhem of the universe in the grand scheme of things, when taken into account with all the other little moments happening all over the galaxy, they add up to something bigger and more significant. It's these forgotten or otherwise lost moments that keeps life in the galaxy moving, so every moment matters, especially when all galactic life is facing extinction. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
